


Rope Trick

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [24]
Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fictober, Gen, Poetic, Poetry, Similes, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: Lara faces her nemesis: the dreaded rope swing.This drabble was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 24, 2018: Swinging





	Rope Trick

She sees the rope hanging from the ceiling of the ancient tomb. This will be tricky. She backs up from the ledge and takes a flying leap. Strong hands grasp the hemp cord and her weight throws it forward like a pendulum. She pumps her legs to gain momentum, never releasing her death grip as she swings. The room tilts as she edges ever nearer to the opposite ledge. Finally, she lets go and glides a moment suspended in air so thick with the dust of centuries, it feels almost solid. Booted feet find no purchase, and she falls - CRUNCH!


End file.
